


Promise

by wolfYLadysama



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Rare Pairings, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfYLadysama/pseuds/wolfYLadysama
Summary: She was Naruto's twin sister, Gaara's best friend and Kankuro's secret love. She wanted nothing to do with him, and he wanted everything to do with her.
Relationships: higurashi Kagome/Kankurou
Kudos: 1





	1. A Plan In Motion

**_Promise_ **

**_Pairing: Kagome and Kankuro_ **

**_Rating: T-M_** (later)

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing; all characters belong to their respected owners._ **

**_Summary: She was Naruto's twin sister, Gaara's best friend and Kankuro's secret love. She wanted nothing to do with him, and he wanted everything to do with her._ **

**_Enjoy!_ **

Kagome blinked as she looked at her brother. Nearly matching eyes staring back at her, the seriousness seeming misplaced in those normally mischievous pools of cerulean blue. He had only been Hokage for little more than half a year, but it seems the stress was already getting to him.

Growing up as twins, her being the younger, she had followed her brother everywhere which effectively lead her into trouble. They weren't identical, she took after their grandmother, or so they'd been told, and they differed just as much in abilities as well. She took to things easier, making it possible for her to graduate two years ahead of schedule, whereas he struggled but refused to take any of her assistance; that was until he needed her help to steal the shadow scroll. After that they were back at it causing trouble for the village that turned their noses at them with their equally troublesome clones.

It wasn't until they were a little older they discovered the truth of their missing parents. The ravenous nine-tailed fox had attacked the village in search of the Shikon jewel; a jewel the village had protected without any knowledge of its power or abilities. To keep him from obtaining it they sealed it within her as hiding it had been useless, not at all thinking that its power would become hers in time. And when the fox still aimed to destroy the village he was sealed within Naruto not knowing that the fox's power would later become her brother's.

They had unknowingly been cursed at birth. Both forcefully blamed for crimes they did not commit.

It had been hard, but they overcame and made lives for themselves within the ninja world. She an ANBU medic ninja, and her brother finally achieving his dreams of being the Hokage. Their goals had been so different but it did little to stop them from supporting the other and going on crazy adventures where they made numerous friends and allies.

"I need you to go to Sunagakure," Naruto repeated again for his sister. His once bright blonde hair had darkened as they'd grown leaving it to be a dark blonde almost brown in color. At this rate they really would look identical as his hair continuously darkened.

"I got that, but why?" Such tones would never be taken with the Hokage but he was her brother first.

"The Kazekage requested you specifically, I don't know the details but he said it was urgent," he huffed with annoyance.

Her eyes narrowed worriedly. She had gotten back from seeing Gaara only two months ago. If he was sending a formal request it must be important. "When do I leave?"

"Now," it was all she needed and she was gone in a whirl of wind.

A mischievous glint took shape in Naruto's eyes and a smirk pulled at his lips. _Their_ plan had been set in motion and now all that was needed was to wait.


	2. Step 1

Kagome arrived within two days, it was tiring to travel at such a speed but she feared for her friend. Her last visit had been pleasant enough, and their letters back and forth hasn't spoken of anything troublesome since then. She worried her lip as she approached the gate, the shinobi bowing their heads in acknowledgement. She visited often enough after all.

Making the quick trip to his office she found only a note addressed to her.

There was an address and below directions in Gaara's handwriting.

**_"Please wait there for me,"_ **

It was simple and to the point. Nodding to herself she did as he requested. The worry only continuing to increase as she made her way through the sandy streets and to the apartment specified in the note.

Checking the note and the gold plated numbers Kagome timidly knocked.

There was a shuffle from the room before the door was janked open. " _ **Wha-** aye~_ _H_ _ello_ ~ there beautiful, what can I do for you?" leaning against the door piercing brown eyes slide down the length of her body, lingering along her curves before slowly looking her in the eye. Under such an intense look she fought against the rising blush. He was handsome, not regally so like Sesshomaru, her current ANBU captain, but in a very masculine way that screamed man: with a strong jaw, full masculine lips and unruly brown hair. A gray shirt clung to his chest showcasing taut muscles and a lean physique while black sweat hung low on his hips.

It took her a moment to register who this person was, the familiar words in his gruff voice making it impossible even if he was lacking the baggy clothes and makeup.

Looking down at the letter, the door and then him, she sighed heavily.

Trusting the note against his chest she made her way into the apartment.

"Make yourself at home," he chimed sarcastically, she could practically hear the rolling of his eyes.

"Where's Gaara?" Kagome asked looking around what she could see of the apartment. She was tired and drastically lacking the energy necessary to deal with Kankuro.

"On mission," he replied slowly making her look over her shoulder to see him turning the letter over in his hand.

"Do you have any idea when he'll be back?" She growled out.

"I don't know, I wasn't cleared to that information,"

Kagome was forced to raise a brow. Kankuro was Gaara's right hand man, he knew everything about the going ons of this village. For the longest time it was Kankuro who the villager's trusted instead of Gaara all because of the beast sealed within him.

She shivered angrily. Some people were so ignorant.

"In any case make yourself comfortable, a storms rolling in soon. Whatever the reason I'm sure Gaara won't take too long," with that said he took up what was probably his earlier position on the couch. A black book in hand as he oddly enough ignored her.

Whatever the case it wouldn't do her much good to be so heavily armed. Although a pervert, she trusted him enough not to force anything. If not for his perverted tendencies Kagome would call him almost gentlemanly.

Shrugging off her vest followed closely by her coat. Kagome raised her arms above her head, with fingers interlocked and palms up she leaned back looking to stretch the muscles within her back. With several pops she hummed happily, feeling a little more comfortable as she was now in an uncomfortable position of staying at Kankuro's till Gaara's return.

Unknowingly brown eyes were pinned to her form. Taking in the exposed skin her crop top style shirt and low hanging pants allowed to be seen. His eyes trailed the curve of her body from her toned arms down to her currently pushed out breasts and even further taking in the curves of her hips and plump ass. As much as he wished to drink in the picture the woman gave, the twitch within his pants was enough of a reason to look away.

"When do you think the storm will start?" She mussed. As the words left her lips a thundering wind pushed against the building.

Looking mockingly thoughtful he gave her a sarcastic answer. " _Probably now,"_


End file.
